


No Complaints

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Gen, Girls' Night Out, Het, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 01:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5314619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little ribald conversation on a girls' night out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Complaints

**Author's Note:**

> Theme : number  
> Prompt: any, any/any, age is just a number

The three women are almost at the bottom of their second bottle of champagne when Iris holds up her glass. "A toast," she declares, and Felicity and Caitlin dutifully hold up their glasses. "To Felicity... welcome to your dirty thirties, and thank you for coming to Central City and letting us drag you out to celebrate." 

Felicity rolls her eyes and Caitlin wonders exactly how much champagne Iris has consumed but they clink their glasses together before taking a sip of champagne nonetheless. "I'm so getting you back on your thirtieth," Felicity promises Iris before something evidently occurs to her and she turns to Caitlin. "What did you do for yours, Caitlin?"

"Not much." Caitlin's able to fashion a ghost of a smile but no more than that. Time may have dimmed the pain, but the scar tissue still twinges when pulled. "It was a couple of months after the particle accelerator exploded... things were pretty bleak." Felicity's eyes were wide, her cheeks pale underneath her makeup, and Caitlin hastens to add, "It's ok, Felicity... really." 

She means it too and Felicity must see that when she holds her gaze for a long minute before nodding and smiling. "It's weird," she says after a moment and another sip of champagne. "I thought turning thirty was supposed to be this traumatic experience..."

Iris actually snorts. "Says the woman with an amazing job and Oliver Queen in her bed." 

Caitlin knows it's far from the first time Felicity has heard something like that and she takes it in her stride, shrugging her shoulders. "It's like my mom always says... you're only as old as the man you feel." She grins at Iris as she speaks, then slides an unmistakably sly glance over at Caitlin, who sees what's coming straight away. "Which sucks for Caitlin, because hers is twenty years older than she is..."

Shaking her head, Caitlin hides her smile in her champagne glass, which gets harder as Iris splutters, "And also my dad, Felicity... I don't need that image in my head." But she's smiling when she says it, smiling when she looks over at Caitlin and after everything they've been through to get to here, Caitlin's happy to see it. 

Still though, it is a girls' night out,  the champagne flowing along with the banter and Caitlin can't help herself, lowers her glass ever so slightly and says, in her best prim and proper voice, "I have no complaints." Which makes Iris splutter even more as she covers her ears with her hands, a good thing because she doesn't hear Caitlin add, "In any department." Felicity hears it though and her eyebrows climb as she raises her hand and signals to the waiter to bring them another bottle. 

It's a good night and when a slightly tipsy Caitlin arrives home to find Joe wide awake and waiting for her? She doesn't have any complaints then either. 

And neither does he.  


End file.
